1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a record medium, and more particularly, to a method of recording disc identification information within a management area of a recordable optical disc and an optical disc recording/reproducing method using the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A high density optical recording medium, known as HD-DVD, is widely used to record and store high-definition video data and high-quality audio data. The Blu-ray disc represents next-generation HD-DVD technology.
Technological specifications are now being established for the global standardization of the Blu-ray disc, including standards are for the write-once Blu-ray disc (BD-WO). Meanwhile, a rewritable Blu-ray disc, known as the 1×-speed BD-RE and now being discussed, should be compatible with BD-RE discs expected to have higher recording velocities, i.e., the 2×-speed BD-RE and beyond. BD-WO specifications for high recording velocity are also in progress. Efficient solutions for coping with the high recording velocity of a high-density optical disc are urgently needed, and the specifications established should ensure mutual compatibility.
A disc manufacturer manufacturing read-only or recordable optical discs needs to inform a user of a type of the disc correctly, whereby the user confirms an optimal recording/reproducing condition fitting the disc type to utilize in recording/reproducing.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a user with information about various disc types as disc identification information according to specified formats.